


Beyond the Words: Drabble

by Oakstone730



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakstone730/pseuds/Oakstone730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Harry and Draco fighting, Luna sees what most do not. A conversation between Cedric & Luna but the subject of the conversation is Harry & Draco. Warnings: Slash inferred. Tie-in: Twist of Fate (no spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Words: Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Cedric + someone from a different house + quote "Where words are restrained, the eyes often talk a great deal." + 300 words exact limit. This was written for a challenge on LJ but I ended up going with a different drabble.

"It really is a farce, isn't it?" Cedric heard someone say. Turning his head he saw the blonde Ravenclaw third year standing behind him, watching the scene unfolding a few yards away."What is?" he asked as he hastily grabbed his book bag off the empty chair next to him when she started to sit down.

"Those two," she said, motioning towards Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter who were by the windows. They were exchanging words in angry whispers, drawing the attention of everyone nearby.

Luna! That was her name Cedric remembered with relief. Looney Lovegood, the other students called her. "What do you mean, Luna?" stressing her name so that she wouldn't think he was one of the ones who made fun of her outlandish ways.

"Draco and Harry, of course," she smiled knowingly, "It is so obvious that they like each other."

Cedric choked back a laugh as he glanced over at the two fourth years who were about ten seconds from drawing wands, "What makes you think that? Everyone knows they hate one another."

"Really?" Luna mused as she frowned and dug through her book bag. Cedric watched as she gave a delighted cry and pulled out her quill and crumpled parchment.

Wondering what he had said that had made the Ravenclaw feel like she could set up studying next to him, Cedric shook his head and said firmly, "Listen to them, they obviously don't like each other."

Luna shook her head, "Watch them. They aren't fighting, it is much more. Their words don't tell the true story, their eyes do."

Cedric turned to watch what she could see and what everyone else, amazingly, could not see - the flicker of delight in Draco's eyes as he hissed an angry challenge at Harry. He'd have to tell them to be more careful.


End file.
